The unusual Proposal
by Rizzles90
Summary: Jane wants to propose to Maura. But she needs a good idea! First story ever. I love R&I and thought I give it a try! English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes! Please review! I don't own R&I, TNT etc.


The unsual Proposal

Jane was sitting on Maura's couch, watching an old game of the Red-Sox's. „Mauraaa, I'm bored" she whined. Maura returned from the kitchen with a beer for Jane and a glass wine for herself and settled next to her girlfriend on the couch.

„And how can we resolve your crisis?" asked Maura with genuine interest.

„I don't know. But I'm so bored! I want to do something!".

„We could watch a documentary," Maura suggested, causing Jane to roll her eyes and letting out a sigh. „No babe. I meant something _fun!_ ".

Maura gave her an annoyed stare. „You're saying that my suggestion is not fun?".

Jane ignored her question and chimed in, sitting upright and bouncing eagerly. „Let's play Hangman!".

„Hangman?", Maura asked in disbelief.

„Yeah", Jane nodded. „I love that game. Frankie and I used to play it a lot. Come on, babe. It's really fun."

Maura couldn't resist Jane so she agreed. „Then bring it on, Detective".

Jane grinned and got up and left to get a pen and a notepad. Suddenly an idea crossed her mind. She looked over to Maura, who was sitting on the couch and smiling in a way that made Jane smile as well. _Should I do that? We have been together over a year now and we both said this is what we want._

She thought of the diamond ring in her pocket, which she had been carrying a few months now and smiled. She figured that she was never going to get another chance like this.

Jane returned to the living room and set the pen and notepad down on the table. „Let's play", she said. „But I'll go first!".

Jane opened an empty page and started writing. She wasn't really concentrating at the task but she was going to do this. She looked over to Maura and smiled. „Go on".

„Let's see", Maura said. „Five words. Nineteen spaces. First I'll go with A".

Jane smiled and wrote the A in the three spaces.

_ A _ _ A _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ A _ _ _ _ _ ?

„Umm. M", Maura said next.

Jane nodded. „Good choice, honey".

M A _ _ A _ _ _ _ _ _ _ M A _ _ _ M _ ?

„I".

M A _ _ A _ I _ _ _ _ _ M A _ _ _ M _ ?

„Y".

Yes, Jane thought. This is going great.

M A _ _ A _ I _ _ Y _ _ M A _ _ Y M _ ?

Suddenly her heart started pounding. It was happining. Fast. She didn't know what would happen when Maura figured the puzzle out, but all she could do was hope for the best. But then everything started to go wrong.

„S", Maura said. Jane drew a head. „Okey, okey. H", Maura tried again. A neck came next. „Umm. T". Jane was starting to feel dizzy. If Maura didn't solve the puzzle, her whole plan would be ruined!

„I'll solve it Jane", Maura said, if she was reading Jane's mind. „So. Let's go to vowels. O".

„Yes". Jane jumped and wrote it down.

M A _ _ A _ I _ _ Y O _ M A _ _ Y M _ ?

„U".

M A U _ A _ I _ _ _ _ Y M _ ?

„Okey, give me a L!", Maura said next.

M A U _ A _ _ _ Y M _ ?

Maura looked over the words closely and Jane was sweating. She swallowed hard.

„R?", Maura asked in a whisper. Jane added the letter and her hand trembled.

_ _ ?

Maura's eyes began to water and she said „W".

_ ?

„E", Maura whispered, tears welling in her eyes. She looked down at the puzzle in disbelief!

?

When she looked back up, Jane was on her knees, holding the diamond ring in her trembling hand.

„Maura, we've been together over a year and I knew from the moment I saw you, that you were the one for me. And from the moment we started dating, I knew that someday I would marry you. Maura, you're my life. You're my everything. I never want to live without you and I have not the words to describe how much I love you. So willy you marry me? Please?".

Maura covered her mouth and tears poured down her cheeks. She nodded and chocked out a „Yes".

Suddenly she pounced on Jane and kissed her. „Yes, yes, yes!", she said between kisses. Jane's tears poured down on her cheeks as she kissed Maura back and slid the ring on her finger.

„I love you more than anything Jane. You're my life, too".

Jane smiled. „I love you more than anything, too. What do you say, we go and celebrate our engagament?".

Maura jumped up and held her hand to help Jane to get up. „Lead the way, Detective", she said seductively.


End file.
